


All That I Want

by UncertaintyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncertaintyAngel/pseuds/UncertaintyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want out of life, Dean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> ~Inspired By All I Want by Dawn Golden~

Dean didn't know how long he's been driving when Cas appeared beside him. A flutter of wings and a gentle shift in the atmosphere around him was the only indication that he had arrived. Usually, he might have startled, cursed under his breath, or something similar. He didn't this time, instead he just looked over at the angel who was staring out the window at the endless purple sky. The truth was, he'd wanted Cas to show up, wanted to feel his presence, wanted to see his tussled hair and his dark blue eyes. He just hadn't had the heart to ask him to come. Maybe he didn't have to ask. Maybe Cas just knew.

They didn't speak, and Dean was comfortable that way. Somehow it just didn't feel right to break the silence. Like if he said something he'd say the wrong words and whatever they had in that moment would be gone. So he stayed quiet and kept driving down the expanse of empty highway. Cas stayed quiet took, eyes trained on the stars that shined so brightly in the country. A few times, he stole a glance the angel's way, just to make sure he was still there. Almost equally as much, he could feel Castiel's eyes trained on him after he'd looked away. Still, neither of them spoke.

And then, somewhere between one town and the next, Cas spoke up.  
"What do you want out of life, Dean?"

The question startled Dean, and for a moment he swerved looking in surprise at Cas, who was as calm and collected as ever. Regaining himself, Dean turned back to the road, mouth open to answer. Except an answer never came, he didn't know. There had been a time when it had been the apple pie life; a wife and kids, but he knew he could never have that. Then, all he had wanted was for his brother to be okay, but that, too, was a loosing battle.

He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I dunno, Cas."

Castiel didn't answer, and Dean feared for a moment that he would leave. But the angel simply looked at him, eyes squinted in classic fashion as he studied the man's features. Dean squirmed under the scrutiny, and eventually the angel looked away with a nod.

He wanted to say something, change his answer, ask him the same question. But he couldn't, it didn't feel right. So he sat back in the silence, which oddly enough, was almost as comforting as it had been before.

The question weighed on him though, and soon his mind was drifting to Cas, replaying memory after memory of the angel who repeatedly sacrificed everything just for him. And in a way, Dean felt guilty for ever asking Cas for anything. Yet selfishly he wouldn't have changed a thing if it meant he got to stay with him a little longer.

He didn't really know what he was doing when he veered off the highway and pulled into some 24-hour diner. Maybe he was hungry, maybe he just wanted to stretch his legs. Or maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Cas was getting out of the car, a gust of wind ruffling his hair and making his trench coat flap behind him, and he didn't want him to leave. In one swift motion he leaned over the bench and dragged Castiel back into the cab by his sleeve. In another instant he was crashing their lips together in an act of insane stupidity.

Except he didn't feel guilty about it, not even a twinge of regret. Castiel's kiss was warm and gentle, and also a bit tentative. But at the same time it felt like everything to Dean, like he'd been waiting for it his entire life. He wanted to curse himself for being such a girl about it, but really, he didn't care. Cas was kissing him, and he didn't feel scared -- alright maybe a little bit scared, but he felt like a weight has been lifted off of him.

When they pulled away, Dean's hand was pressed gently to Castiel's cheek, and Cas's hand was fisted in the fabric of Dean's shirt beside his neck. Castiel didn't say anything, his blue eyes bearing into Dean's green ones as their foreheads pressed together. Taking a breath, dean's lips twisted into a fleeting smile.

"You, Cas, you're all that I want."


End file.
